Something I Can't Explain
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: Oneshot. Arthur has conflicting feelings about the two girls in his life: Leaf and Suzy. Sorry about the baddy title I couldn't think of anything else...R&R pleeze!


_Dear Readers,_

_I do not know if this is a stupid idea. I just got a random brainstorm. Yes, this thing I wrote is about Arthur and his (cough)--dare I say _romantic—_feelings. Sounds stupid to me. But I am ticked off that Garth Nix has put any slightest hint of romance into KttK! So I put it in myself. HA! _

_Since everybody who reviewed my "Diary of Suzy Turquoise Blue" (which I am still deciding whether or not to continue) for the most part liked it, I hope you'll like this. _

_Best Regards from a Bookworm,_

_Miss Pookamonga_

_P.S.: I am going to definitely continue my _Sir Thursday _fic. I just have to finish reading_Drowned Wednesday _first! (and thanks to the person—sorry, I forgot your pen name—that reminded me about Wed.'s key and stuff! You are a big help)_

_PPS: I do not own KttK or the characters, just the stuff I make up…_

If I even _try _to think about who I like, I start getting an asthma attack.

Like as in like like, you know, like…a girl…

I hate thinking about this stuff. It's so stupidly annoying. But sometimes it just pops into my mind at random times. Sometimes I remember stuff I don't want to. Sometimes I start thinking thoughts that I don't want to admit are true. But I can't get them out of my head. I can't stop my heart from beating. I can't stop myself from feeling the way I do sometimes, about some people.

Like on Monday, for example. The first time I met Leaf, I have to admit, I was kind of overwhelmed with that stupid feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you see or meet somebody you really like. The first thing that hit me about her was that she is really pretty, despite the fact that I think her hair looks kind of weird. She has big, greenish-gray eyes that pierce you sharply if you look into them real hard. Her nose is small and is sort of a combination of pointy, round, and square. I don't think there is a shape for it. Her entire face is covered in freckles, and her ears are petite and round. The second thing that hit me about her is that she, along with her brother, saved me from dying by giving me my inhaler and running for help when I had an asthma attack in gym class. She seemed pretty compassionate to have gone through all that trouble. And besides, she _saved_ me. Like a prince rescuing a princess in a fairy tale, except the other way around. I think that's enough of a reason to like somebody. And the third thing that hit me about her is that she has a cute smile. I don't think I have to explain that.

So I like Leaf. I think. But then there's Suzy…when I think about her, I get more than just that pit-of-your stomach feeling. I get all choked up in my throat, my hands start sweating, and my entire body goes numb. When I first met her, I didn't feel like that, but for some reason, now I do. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that it's Thursday, but I don't know. It's just that she really makes me feel different. It's like Leaf times ten. It's really embarrassing, but I can't help it. At least she hasn't seen me blubbering all over her like this—yet. Her disheveled appearance has some type of beauty to it that gives me cold shivers up my spine whenever I picture her in my head. I can't explain it. Then there are her eyes. Deep, dark, turquoise blue, like the deep blue of the ocean. When she looks at me, I feel like her gaze is penetrating through me and can see my soul. And when I look at her eyes, I feel like I'm floating freely in a deep blue, cool ocean, with just her by my side. But besides her eyes, there's her spunky personality. She is definitely not prissy or stuck up or boring—she's bouncy and energetic and she lights up a room when she walks into one. There's something about her enthusiasm for life that makes her so friendly. Which is why I like being her friend so much. Which is why I might like her even more…you know what I mean. And she has a really cute smile too.

So I like Leaf.

Or maybe Suzy.

Or Leaf.

Or Suzy.

Or both…

Why does love have to be so complicated?


End file.
